1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating heel pain. More particularly, this invention relates to an arch strap for the treatment of foot pain.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most common foot complaints is heel pain. Heel pain is an uncomfortable and often debilitating condition caused by a variety of reasons generally associated with physical activity which entails repeated impact and strain of the tissues on the bottom of the foot. Such problems may include plantar fasciitis, posterior tibial tendonitis and capsulitis of the foot.
The plantar fascia is the connective tissue on the bottom of the foot which is attached at the front to the metatarsal phalangeal joints, i.e., the metatarsal or toe joints, and to the rear at the calcaneus or heel bone. The plantar fascia acts like a stabilizing structure for the forces developed during physical activities. During walking and running activities the plantar fascia stretches and contracts, and is subject to impact and strain. Continuous stress of the plantar fascia can cause loss of the natural elasticity or supporting function of the tissue. This resulting loss of elasticity can produce physical symptoms that include tenderness, swelling, and pain.
To relieve the pain and promote healing usually requires removal of the cause of the condition. Among the treatments are rest to limit activities that are likely to aggravate the injury; ice to help reduce the pain and swelling in the area; and/or stretching of the calf muscle group helps to relieve the tension on the foot in walking and at rest by allowing the foot to function properly. Other treatments may include anti-inflammatory medication to reduce the pain and inflammation associated with the injury and to speed recovery; strapping the foot to rest the injured site without limiting activity and to temporarily correct mechanical abnormality in foot function; orthotics to correct mechanical deformity in the bony structure of the foot; and cortisone injections when other treatments are found to be ineffective. In severe cases surgery may be required.
Despite prior efforts to develop a method for effectively and inexpensively treating heel pain, there remains a desire for an easy to use method to treat plantar fasciitis, posterior tibial tendonitis and capsulitis of the foot, and to provide a simple, easy to use means for doing so.